<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrist by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328877">Wrist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentle Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marypsue asked: "Can I get a short fic for blacksand for #23?"</p><p>23. A sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blacksand Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/gifts">MaryPSue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/9/2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sandy, I don’t understand this. We’ve had human, or, all right, human-ish bodies long enough to know how this works. And, and don’t you think, that now, after I managed to—explain myself, as it were—I mean, I’m vulnerable enough already with that admission, you don’t need to…do…anything…like…that…” </p><p>Sandy looked up and blinked at Pitch sleepily before smiling at him. He then continued to make little circles with his thumbs against the inside of Pitch’s wrist. </p><p>He was so gentle. Pitch brought his hand to his mouth and bit his finger as he thought about Sandy being so gentle with him everywhere. That Sandy might take the time for everywhere. But—but really, Pitch hadn’t <em>asked</em>, he hadn’t <em>expected</em>… </p><p>“Sandy, I thought you would want to get this over with,” Pitch said softly. “Tell me truthfully, do you fully understand what I asked?”</p><p>Sandy nodded, and his smile was more like a smirk, now. <em>Do you, though?</em> he asked.  He lifted Pitch’s wrist to his mouth and softly kissed it.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Pitch whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #oh no ohno oh nooooooo#: buries face in pillow: noooooooo C:</p><p>bowlingforgerbils reblogged this from gretchensinister: #this fic is concentrated goodness</p><p>sylphidine said: that is to say, “kryptonite”<br/>sylphidine said: WRIST-KISSING IS MY KRYPTONIE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>